


The Most Beautiful

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Hugs, Lemmy week !, Love, Photography, aaaaah, luv them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: ~~Day 4 of the LayEmmy week~~Prompt 1 : PhotographyA little drabble over Emmy's art.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	The Most Beautiful

The first picture Emmy took as the professor's assistant was one of the foggy town of Misthallery. It was a little bit blurry, the frame wasn't the most perfect, but Emmy loved it anyway, because it was the first one the professor saw a'd he said he liked it a lot. 

She made it her plan to get better and better at photography, just so she could hear it again. 

"It certainly is a nice picture, my dear. You have talent with it !"

She'd do anything to hear those words again. And so she practised. She learnt how to correctly hold her camera, how to adjust the focus and how to do a perfect white balance. And her photos began to be better and better. 

The picture she took at Monte d'Or was one she was really proud of. Emmy felt like it showed perfectly the emotions the group shared and she was really glad when Angela -and even the professor!- asked for a copy. Being validated once again by her boss was so, so satisfying.

Soon, their relationship… evolved. It was soon after they came back from Monte d'Or : the professor was feeling blue for an unknown reason. Emmy guessed it was the after-effect of all that had happened in the few previous days and she couldn't blame him. 

_ "Emmy, it really is nice of you, but-" _

_ "No 'buts', professor. I'm gonna stay here until you feel better, because if I don't, I know you'll push yourself to work without proper time to eat or sleep." _

_ "I assure you I'm very capable of-" _

_ "I won't hear another word for you. I'm staying home, want it or not. Anyway, where's my bedroom ?" _

And she never left his home again. Their relationship installed itself easily without any warning. They were just there together, enjoying each other’s presence, and fell in love before they even realized it.   
Emmy took quite a lot of pictures during her time as Hershel’s personal nurse : the professor working, sleeping on his desk (mostly to scold him after and to have proof of what she was saying), photos of the delicious meals and pastries she cooked and Hershel and her enjoying them…   
Her portfolio was bigger week after week.

But the most beautiful one in Emmy’s eyes was the most special one. It was taken a few years after the professor and her officially started dating : everyone was very aware of it, and they even became one of Gressenheller’s symbols for students. The tough assistant, always running after work just as the calm and prestigious professor. Two opposites completing each other.

This picture showed a perfect woman in a beautiful dress, held by a perfect gentleman into his tight embrace. Their eyes lost into each other, and bright smiles illuminating their faces, they were holding each other close as a tiny ring shone on each other’s left hand.


End file.
